The Loss Of An Angel
by Angelues's Girl
Summary: This is a different way the scooby gang got Angel back. One swear word. Set in season 3


The Los Of An Angel  
  
Title; The Los Of An Angel  
Author;Angelues's Girl  
Rating; PG13, maybe higher.  
Characters; Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Angel, Spike and Dru.  
Setting; Sunnydale, Hell and Manitoba(Can.)  
Author's Note; This is sopposed to be set at the begining of season 3. Angel has not come back from Hell yet, so of course Buffy is melonchally and close to suicide. Her friends try fantically to help.  
Disclaimer; Joss Whedon owns Buffy The Vampire Slayer and the characters. Please don't sue!  
  
Sunnydale, Califorina, August 15th   
Sunnydale Graveyard, 12 midnight.  
Buffy Summers threw a punch to the attacking Vamps head. He stumbled for a second, and with that, she round-house kicked him. With a swift kick to the grion, he was down for the count. Buffy pulled out her favorite stake, Mr. Pointy, and rammded it into his un-beating heart. As the dust fell around her she screamed, "It wasn't my fault, basterd!!!!!!!!" Before her yell had time to echo back, she was gone.  
  
The Library(not blown up yet!)  
  
"You know, I'm getting worried about her, Giles. All day she cries, and all night she slays. No parties, no t.v, no nothing. I thought I was the party pooper!" Willow told him.  
"Yes, yes. Do not think that you are the only that cares. It's just, I think Buffy needs time to vent her feelings over Angel." he answered.  
"It's been over a whole summer that she's vented! Like I told you before, it's like she's dead without him!"  
"Willow,let's give her another week or so until we do something drastic, now." he reasoned.   
"Oh alrigh!!! So what's next?"   
"Ah. Yes, please scat this book, 'Demons and Vamyrs'"  
"Okay. And it's scan, Giles, scan."  
"Yes I know. I was being hip." Giles told her sheepishly.  
  
The Summer's residence  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs and into her, where she found her mom there.  
"You said you'd be here at 11....Honey? Oh my god! What's wrong?" she worried.  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." Buffy pushed her mom's welcoming arms and fell on her bed with her face in her pillows. After minutes of silence Joyce asked, "It's him isn't? Angel?" Slowly, she came and held her daughter tight, while she cried her guilt away. "Shhhh. It's alright. It wasn't your fault. Come on now. Let's get some ice-cream." Smiling and drying her tears, her daughter complied. The two set off down the street to the soft ice-cream place 'Softies for Soft'.  
  
Thomsan, Manitoba(Can.)  
  
"Why did we have to go her agian?" the man asked  
Answerind his question she softly replied, "The masquitoes."  
"And why, I might add?"  
"Spike, their like us. Searching for blood. Our elixor for life." she said as she held out her hand showing him one that was sucking on her finger. With a sudden smack of her hand, she squished it. "But of course, everything dies. I am the slayer of misquitoes, as Buffy is the slayer of us."   
"All right, Dru, I think they sucked to much out of you. Come on, let's go inside." Druscilla did as he said and followed him back to their layer. Taking a seat beside Spike she asked, "You know who I miss, SPikey?"  
"I Love Lucy? No I don't" he answered dryley.  
"Angel.....What happened to him again?"  
"Buffy killed him."  
"I think you're lying to you baby, Spike. I'm feeling he's alive, but not here somewhere.........Where?" she stared.  
"I'm not telling....I mean I don't know."   
Being crazy, she didn't notice him slip, "I'm going to find him. With books."  
"Dru, baby, we don't have those kinds of books."  
"No, but Sunnydale does." She slid across the room and out the door waiting at his parked car.   
"Bloody hell!" he bellowed as he went after her. As soon as he stepped out, she climbed into the passanger's seat.   
"No, Dru we're no going to Sunnyhell." With no answer, he gave up, climbed into the car and drove off.  
  
Sunnydale, August 20th  
  
Giles sat at his desk writing in his watchers dairey.  
  
August 20th   
  
Buffy has been getting worse by the day, Being her watcher and mentor, I am getting very worried. Ever since Angel passed on to hell, she hasn't been herself. Her practises are fonamonle, and her protolling hasn't been this good since....ever! I think that this is putting whieght on her mind, yet it's giving her the abilty to work at her best. I think it is very good that this happening in the slaying sense, but not at all in her social and mind. I've made the decision that I will help her..I don't know how, but I will find a way.  
Rupert Giles  
  
Giles signed his entry and turned his chair to pour himself some tea. He didn't notice Spike or Druscilla untill he took a sip, and with shock and surprize, he spit it out.  
"Nice to see you too."  
"What do you want?" Giles inquired.  
"Just some books, for Dru. She wants to find her sire." he drawled, not having a good time at all.  
"That's not possible, Willow and I've checked all the books to bring back Angel from hell."  
"Hell? My Angel is in hell? Spike I feel like I'm drowning in saddness, save me Spike! Spike? He really is in hell, I can feel him."  
"Yes, luv. He is."   
"Bring him back you, or something might get bloody...." she pointed her finger at Giles letting the word 'bloody' come out nice and slow. Understanding what she ment, Giles went out to the many shelves, searching for any book that resembled their situation. Behind him he heard the doors squeek.   
"Hey, G-man, we brought the Buff master with ussss...." Xander started but saw Spike and stopped.   
"Spike? We had a deal. What are you doing here?"  
"Ah, luv. Deals are made to be broken, slayer."  
"I bring my question up again, why?"  
"Dru wants to bring back her Angel."  
Buffy's face cracked, spilling many emotions;guilt, melancholy,anger and hatred.   
Willow butted in, "That's impossible, we've checked every book here!"  
"Well, wouldn't our little Rebecca from Sunnhell, like him back?" "Well than we'll look. Dru and the slayer wants him, and I'm damn well tired of hearing her rant on about how she wishes Angel was here. Whether he has a soul or not."  
Buffy piped up, controlling her emotions, "Fine then, let's look." With her finall decision, they all went to their station's whether they liked or not.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
Thankyou all for readin!!! Please review. This isn't going to be one of those lloonngg one that last for 25parts. Only about 3 or 4. Thanks again for reading and please review!  
Angelues's Girl  
  



End file.
